


Artwork for On Thursday We Leave For Home by goddess47

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for goddess47's entry into the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/enter_tzone">Twisting the Twilight Zone</a> challenge, <a href="http://goddess47.livejournal.com/22856.html">On Thursday We Leave For Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for On Thursday We Leave For Home by goddess47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Thursday We Leave For Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129329) by goddess47. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Mar. 19th, 2009  



End file.
